Legend of Korra Book 1: Air
by Bramble Snow
Summary: Have you ever thought,"What if there were another Avatar?"Well,here she is.Maylee may seem sweet an innocent,but she has secrets,after all,she's Zuko's granddaughter.Kidnapped at 5,she only has 2 people she can trust,Korra and Amon.But who does she trust more?Prepare to truly find out what's right and wrong,and who Amon truly is.Read,review,favorite,follow.Oc based and related.
1. Prolog

** Okay, so I'm not sure exactly where this happens. Let's just say its set after she joined the Fire Ferrets, but before Bolin asked Korra out. So I would have to say around Episode 3 "The Revelation". I'll have little voting things every part that I'm torn between 2 choices or more, and I'll put info like that or some other jazz in the bottom. Talk to you soon! *Teleporting to a world with benders in the past of our own time.***

Preface: A new Avatar

Tenzin

My father always told me that there could be any amount of Avatars, but I rarely believed him. I even avoided his advice that continuously replayed in my mind as we searched for the next Avatar in his place. We finally found her in the Southern Water Tribe, and her name is Korra. Until she was 16, she trained in a compound near her home. Once she mastered fire, earth, and water, she was to train air bending with me. But, something came up with this new group called the Equalists that has made me unable to train Korra. Instead of staying at the compound, like I told her, Korra came to live with me and my family on Air Bender Island just off the coast of Republic City, where she is planning for me to train her. She's gotten involved in the sport of pro-bending where she is the water bender for the fire ferrets. She's actually really good at it, and she's made new friends of her team mates. The Equalists have made some close calls with every turn we find them at. But I fear they might get too close for Korra's comfort. And with all of this going on, I begin to listen more to my father's stories that replay over and over in my mind. Soon I begin to believe them as we may have a second avatar in the Fire Nation. Her name is Maylee, and she is coming to live with Korra, my family, and I on the island. I just hope that with her possibly being the second avatar, she isn't put into any danger with the Equalists.

**So, what do you guys think so far? Huh? I know it's not my best work, but it is one of my best prologs. Anyway, so here's the thing,,, I'm looking for around 9 to 10 names of OC's for this story. Let me know if you want your character in this story. Just say the voting code: "Bender Alliance" and I'll send you a little form type thing with questions for you to answer about your character. Now, it's on a first come, first serve basis, and I need 9 to 10 names for each element. And your character can also be a chi-blocker/nonbender/Equalist. For one of those, use voting code: "Amon's Henchmen" and you'll also get a form about that type of character. I need about 10 of the nonbender/chi-blocker/Equalist, so it's first come first serve. I'll post when a certain element is full or when the slash thing is full. Thanks for reading so far!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Republic City

**Hey you guys! So, I'm happy to say, that this is the first real chapter for my Legend of Korra Fanfic! I'll be trying to upload chapters every day, so get excited! I still need those characters, so please send them in! Everything is open still!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Air Bender Island

Maylee

I arrive at the dock of Republic City early. I am quickly greeted by Tenzin and his family, along with Avatar Korra. "Hello again, Maylee." Tenzin says. I bow with my flame symbol that the Fire Nation uses to greet a master. "Master Tenzin." I say. I'm then greeted with hugs from Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo, Tenzin's children. I hug all of them back, they're like family to me. When I was younger and needed a place to stay while in the city, Tenzin and his family allowed me to stay a few days on the island. "Hello children, and you're looking well, Pema." Pema is Tenzin's wife. I look to the young girl that I barely recognized. "Avatar Korra. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say bowing. "Um, you don't need you don't need to bow to me, and most people just call me Korra." She replies. I nod, and shake hands with her. "Well, we should probably get back and get you settled, Maylee." Pema says. I nod and whistle for my fire ferret, Pamo. From the rail of the ship we just arrived on, she jumps perfectly onto my shoulders. "Oh, you have a fire ferret? My friend, Bolin, has one too." Korra says as she notices Pamo. "Yeah, her name Pamo. Bolin, is he from around the Earth Kingdom? Or did he adopt his fire ferret?" I ask, lightly petting Pamo. "I don't know really. But, Bolin found Pabu on the streets of the city." Korra said as we got on Tenzin's flying bison. Within 2 minutes, we were on the island. "Korra will show you your room, Maylee." Tenzin said. I follow Korra to the same room I was in the last time I stayed on the island. It was close to the shore of the island, and was facing the city. At night, I can see the entire city in lights. It's the most amazing sight I've ever seen. "So, I guess you can settle in on your own." Korra said. As she began to leave the room, I spotted someone. "Who's that?" I ask, pointing at the people that were walking up the walkway. 2 boys and 1 girl. "Oh, those are my friends. Why don't I introduce you?" She asks. I follow her back outside, and she begins to introduce me to her friends. "Guys, this is Maylee. Maylee, this is Bolin, Mako, and Asami." Korra said, pointing at each person individually. "So, Maylee, did you know that the Fire Lord's daughter is also named Maylee?" Bolin asked. This made me laugh a little. "That's me." I say, trying to sound proud of my family. "Whoa… Then you must have so many stories to tell us about being royal!" Bolin sounded astonished. "No, not really. It's not as amazing and glamorous as you would think. Actually, now that I think about it, the only good stories I have are about when I would sneak away to see my friends. That's about it." I laughed. "I want to hear a story!" Bolin whined. "Maybe later, Bolin. I'm going to head into town. I hear they reopened the Jasmine Dragon, and I've been waiting for a while to have their tea again." I said, and walked towards the ferry docks. "Aw. Okay. But you promise that you'll tell us a story later. Come on Korra, we should get practicing." Bolin said, and they went to an empty part of the island, apparently where they would practice outside of the gym.

The ferry ride was shorter than I expected, and within 15 minutes, I was on my way to the Jasmine Dragon. When I walked in the door, I was greeted by amazing sights and smells. The sights included people and drinking tea and eating the delicacies that were on the menu, and the waiters happily serving the tea that my uncle first made. I walk up to the counter, and there was a red haired boy that came out of the kitchen. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked. He sounded really familiar, and he looked like one of my friends from the Fire Nation. "Meison?" I ask.


	3. Chapter 2: The Story of the Avatar

**Hey guys! So, here is Chapter 2 of my fan fiction. This is the chapter that Maylee finally lets us in on how she became the second Avatar. I know you guys have wanted me to tell you how she was thought to be a second Avatar, one that Korra never knew about. I was originally going to put this information in Chapter 1, but I needed to add in a character, and I'm trying to upload a chapter a day. So here it is, Chapter 2: The Story of the Avatar.**

Chapter 2: The Story of the Avatar

3rd Person

"Hey, short stuff." Meison said smiling, realizing that it was Maylee. "What can I get you?" "Just a Jasmine tea to go, please." Maylee said, sort of smiling at the nickname he gave her. "Ah, a house specialty." He grinned, and then went in back to get the tea prepared.

When he came back, Maylee already had her money ready to pay. "Oh, I couldn't take any money from the Fire Lord's daughter. It's on the house." Meison said, denying the money from her hand. Maylee tensed at word of her mother. A vision suddenly flashed into her mind. It was of the night that she was kidnapped. She blinked the thought from her mind quickly before any expression showed up on her face. "No, Meison, just take my money. This is an amazing tea shop, and to keep it going, you have to have money. Now take my money." Maylee argued. He sighed, and took her money.

"So, why are you in Republic City this time?" Meison asked. "I'm thought to be a second Avatar by the White Lotus Centuries." Maylee said. "I'm staying on Air Temple Island with Tenzin and Korra. I know why you're here, you moved here." Maylee began to walk out. "I'll see you again, Maylee. Maybe we can hang out sometime soon?" Meison called to her. Maylee smiled and nodded, and then she was one her way back to the island. After another 15 minutes, she was back on the island. Right away she was bombarded by Bolin beginning her for a story. "Actually, I would like to hear a story, too." Mako said. "Fine. I guess I have no choice, do I?" She sighed. "How about you all stay for dinner, and Maylee can tell us all her stories then?" Korra suggested. Everyone agreed, and they went to the eating hall where they have all of their meals. They all sat down, and began eating. Once they were halfway through eating, Bolin spoke up. "Okay, Maylee. Story time." He said. Maylee laughed a little. "Okay. What story do you want to hear first?" "How about how the White Lotus Centuries found out you were the Avatar?" Korra asked, egger to hear this story. "Okay… So, it was 3 months ago, and the palace was being attacked. I was told to go and stay hidden with my family, but I felt I couldn't leave the palace city to fend for themselves." Maylee started. "I ignored what the White Lotus Centuries had told me, and I went into the city. I was soon surrounded by the group that was trying to take over. We were by the bay. I began facing them by fire bending, but soon when I saw the destruction they were causing, something sparked inside of me, and I went into the Avatar State, bending every element, but for some reason, I wasn't bending earth. Just water, fire and air. The White Lotus Centuries saw and they declared me the second Avatar once the attackers fled. And then, I came here to train with Tenzin and master air." Maylee said, leaving everyone at the table in awe, except Tenzin, who already knew what happened. "Whoa… That's amazing!" Bolin said, obviously the most impressed. "How about another story?" "Not now. That's all the past I can relive for one day." Maylee went back to eating.

After eating, everyone went home. Maylee sat in her room with her window open, looking at the beautiful city at night. Suddenly, she missed her home, and her family. Korra knocked on the door. "Come in." Maylee said. Korra came in, but only stood in the doorway. "Something wrong?" She asked noticing the look on Maylee's face. "I just miss home." There was a long pause as Korra tried to find something to say. "Hey, do you ever feel like what if you're not meant to be something you are?" Maylee asked. "Not really, why?" "Because I feel that I'm not meant to be the Avatar."

**So, what do you think? I know it's kinda long, but it has the story in it. I still need your characters, so please let me know! Everything is open!**


End file.
